Facing Fears
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: " It's the most amazing thing. Oh Lewis, I wish you could have been there. But then something bad happened" Cleo said. Lewis's eyes went wide. He searched her body for injuries." Are you hurt? What happened?" Cleo laughed. " I'm okay. I just got caught in a fishnet" " Just got caught in a fishnet!"


**a/n: I decided to ****write a Cleo/Lewis one-shot! This is based off the episode "Catch of the Day" and how I thought it should have ended. I mean I love the ending it was sweet and all. But this is the ending Cleo/Lewis style. I don't own the characters. Even some of the lines in this story is from the show and then mixed with my writing. I do get credit for the idea of this story : ) yay! Well I hope you like! **

"Cleo, what are you doing here?" Lewis asked, once he saw Cleo, on the dock. She pointed to the boat.

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked. "There using there using the wrong nets and going to the wrong place" Cleo said.

"Okay?" Lewis said not thinking much of it. "I'm going to stop them. Go and tell the others" Cleo said.

"What?" Lewis asked, making sure he heard right. "Just go" Cleo said. She walked closer to the edge of the dock and jumped.

"Cleo? Oh great" He ran to go get Rikki and Emma, hoping no matter what happened Cleo will be alright.

* * *

Cleo jumped in the water, starting to like the idea of being underwater. She swam, looking for the sea turtles she wanted to protect. Suddenly she felt a net capture her. She struggled and twisted and turned. She closed her eyes and the world went blank.

* * *

" Guys! Guys!" Lewis yelled out of breat running to Emma's house. Emma and Rikki walked down stairs. " Cleo" he said out of breath. " She's underwater"

" It's about time" Rikki said. " No " Lewis said. " Speak!" Rikki demanded. " Like a normal person" Lewis took a deep breath and ran out to lead them to Cleo.

He explained what happened along the way. " She went to go save the turtles. What if she got caught it a net? Or got discovered?" Rikki looked at Emma. " We got to go save her. Now" Rikki and Emma ran to the dock. " Wait, what about me?" Lewis asked.

" Stay here and we will meet you back at The JuiceNet cafe" Rikki said. Then Rikki and Emma jumped in the water to save Cleo.

* * *

Lewis paced back and forth at the JuiceNet cafe waiting to hear from Rikki and Emma about Cleo. His mind raced frantically hoping she was okay._ I should have gone after her. _He thought_. Or tried to stop her. I can't live if anything happened to her. _

Cleo, Rikki and Emma entered the cafe. Lewis ran up to Cleo and gave her a hug. " Cleo, I'm glad you are okay" Cleo hugged back. " Me too. Lewis, oh you'll never guess what happened?"

" We'll let you guys talk" Rikki and Emma walked away.

" Let's sit down and talk" Lewis suggested. " Alright" Cleo took a seat at a table. Lewis sat on the other side. " What happened?" Lewis asked. " I like beng in the water" Lewis noticed the way Cleo's eyes sparkled as she descirbed being in the water.

" It's the most amazing thing. Oh Lewis, I wish you could have been there. But then something bad happened" Cleo said.

Lewis's eyes went wide. He searched her body for injuries." Are you hurt? What happened?" Cleo laughed. " I'm okay. I just got caught in a fishnet"

" Just got caught in a fishnet?!" he exclamied bewildered. " I'm okay. Rikki and Emma saved me" But he saw a tear run down her cheek. He got up to go sit next to her.

He wiped her tear. " It's okay. Your safed. Your safe" he said. He wondered how she was laughing a minute ago, but now she cried. He knew the answer. She is Cleo. That's what he loves about her. She was okay with showing her emotions with him.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. " I thought I was going to die"

Lewis turned to face her, she lifted her head up. He kissed her cheek. " You are okay. You faced your fear. You swam. You saved turtles."

He really was proud. She faced her fears. Now it was time to face his.

Cleo sniffled. " I did. Didn't I?" Lewis smiled. " Yeah. You did. I'm so proud. I'm so glad your alright"

Cleo hugged him. " I love you Lewis"

" As a friend?" Lewis asked. Even though he knew it was more. He felt it._ Face your fear_, he told himself. _Tell her_.

" As more" Cleo kissed him. Sparks flew. He felt the room light up.

" I love you too"

**a/n: I hope you like it! Please pretty please tell me what you think.**


End file.
